reignfandomcom-20200213-history
King Henry and Kenna
Kenna broke things off with Henry once be came violent and verbally abusive towards her. Early life Season One Pilot Trumpets sounds at the entire Fresh Court arrived to greet the Scottish Queen who would be arriving soon. Lady Kenna, Lady Lola, Lady Aylee and Greer Kimrith all Scotish born and Ladies-in-Waiting of their Queen. Pilot. After Queen Mary's arrival, Kenna and the other girls walk behind Mary and Prince Francis to be introduced to The King and Queen of France. That night at the wedding of Elsabeth and Phillip, everyone is having fun on the dance floor. Unbeknown to Kenna, king Henry has taken an interest in her. He later finds her when she thinks she's found a place to be alone, and is surprised when she realized it's the King of France. He request's to stay close to her, Kenna obliges as he brings his hand under her dress as they make out. Pilot. Days later Henry approaches Kenna inside the castle, and asks if she will think about being with him. She says she needs more time and leaves. Snakes in the Garden. Days later, the sexually frustrated Henry watches Kenna as she flirts with men around her as she watches Robert playing cards. Henry approaches Kenna, and Robert immediately looks away. Henry wants to know why she won't be with him, and she informs him, she needs to spend her time with men that are available and she can marry. She can't can't afford to be his mistress. Later that night Kenna opens her door to find Henry there with Robert. He immediately asks Robert if he will take Kenna as his bride to which the shocked Robert agrees. The King send him away, a he has proven his point. The two get closer as he assures Kenna that being with his doesn't close doors, it in fact opens them. They share a passionate kiss. Snakes in the Garden. Weeks later, Kenna is with Henry again and they are making out agents a wall. They stop when it becomes evident that Kenna will only go so far with Henry. Kissed. Later Henry who is in a bad mood because Kenna won't do as he wants. Kenna looks at Henry from across the room and smiles at him but he ignores her. That night at the Boating Party Kenna is snubbed again by King Henry as he get on his boat with another woman, and Kenna leaves upset. Bash and Francis both see what their father is doing to the young Scottish girl. Kissed. Kenna was at the mercy of an aggressive Italian man who beat her and tried to rape her twice for being the King's mistress. Left Behind Notes * Lady Kenna lost her virginity when she was 16 to King Hnery. Hearts and Minds * Henry had sexual relations with Kenna multiple times. Hearts and Minds.Chosen.Consummation.The Darkness. * Kenna was almost raped twice, and then beaten by the same man who though her a whore for being the King's mistress. Left Behind * Kenna broke up with King Henry twice. Fated The Darkness * Kenna got back together with Henry after being unable to find a good enough match on her own. Consummation * Henry forced Kenna into marrying his son at sword point. Monsters Quotes King Henry: Will you take Lady Kenna as your bride? No questions asked. Because it is a union blessed by your King. Snakes in the Garden. Lady Kenna: I want to be with you completely. As a woman, but as a girl…I need more time.Kissed. Lady Kenna: If we do leave tomorrow, I don't mind you knowing, I'll think of you.Hearts and Minds. Lady Kenna: Catherine tried to poison me once. You can tell them that part in court. King Henry: No one cares Kenna! Lady Kenna: But that part's true!Inquisition. Kenna: Please! This is marriage, it can’t be undone! Monsters. Kenna: You want me to say an oath?! What about your Oath, he promised me someone with the title! Monsters. King Henry: I get headaches. Lady Kenna: …I’m so sorry! Liege Lord. King Henry: Don’t hide yourself away, or I’ll have to come find you. No Exit. Appearances References }} Category:Relationship Category:Couple Category:Broken up